


【翻译】gelände hinter mir

by Elf11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, M/M, Past Relationship(s), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi不是自由降落。Xabi是可控的降落。Philipp发现他自己不是梦想着Xabi，他发现他自己揣摩着Xabi，像一颗棋子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】gelände hinter mir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/gifts).
  * A translation of [gelände hinter mir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459807) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



> 标题取自Einstürzende Neubauten乐队的《Von Wegen》
> 
> das gelände hinter mir hab ich immer weiter schön vermint
> 
> 感谢作者的原文和授权，感谢beta君Faust1621和未成曲调

Xabi第一次和拜仁签约的时候，Philipp就明白他是什么样的球员。他知道Xabi在经历了赢得欧冠的高峰，经历了从国家队退役这一缓慢而自控的下坡路之后选择离开皇马，这从职业角度上讲得通。一个新的联赛，一支无需 _ **依赖**_ 他任何东西，可以给他一个多拿几次奖杯这样好机会的球队，让他可以在悄悄接近35岁的时候缓缓淡出。Xabi的心确实不在这里，Philipp想。仍然在马德里，或者也许，更遥远的地方。他的忠诚和身份认同感不在这里。

哦，他很敬业。他将他拥有的一切投入给了拜仁。但Philipp知道，这个世界上有两种球员。爱他们的俱乐部的球员，以及爱足球的球员。前一种将他们的身与心献给他们的俱乐部——在颗粒无收的赛季里，在黑暗漫长的魔咒中，在流言四起的转会窗期间长留。他们幸存下来，他们燃烧自己，明亮而滚烫，而如果他们确实离开，每一个人都知道他们将他们的心留在家，仍然随着歌声的传唱和旗帜的挥舞而有节奏地跳动。

而后一种球员，他们当然也爱他们的俱乐部。但真正吸引他们的是足球本身，如果他们在别处看到美景，他们会离开。他们随着足球比赛的流动而流动，带他们到需要他们的地方。当他们的膝盖开始过早地在上半场发疼，当他们的铲断开始不复他们往日的精准，他们明白是时候离开了，带着这种欢乐的认知选择前进。去一个更舒服的，他们能够竭力再踢几年的地方。足球比赛是他们指间滑落的沙子，他们想要尽可能长久地握住它。当然，他们中的有些球员比其他人更唯利是图，但这就是你的生活。而Philipp觉得Xabi对足球的热爱独立于他为挣钱所需要做的事之外，完完全全，因为他看见Xabi的眼睛，他觉得Xabi希望他能深爱一个他可以历经一切仍留下的俱乐部。他想Xabi也许尝试过，曾经，他还觉得Xabi曾见过这样爱他们俱乐部的球员发生了什么，让他心惊。

Philipp爱拜仁，他不会要求Xabi爱拜仁，因为Xabi爱足球，他爱他为拜仁效力所踢的足球，对Philipp而言，这已经足够。

不过，他的确发现自己为Xabi的奉献而感动。拜仁很可能不过是Xabi退役，或是加盟一个节奏更慢的美国或卡塔尔联赛之前的几个过渡赛季，但Xabi像一个打算在此展开他职业生涯的20岁新秀一样，以尽可能多的重视和努力全心投入到学习德语和吸收俱乐部文化中去。这种精神极其专业，为Xabi赢得了Philipp的点头赞许。

Philipp喜欢分析。球员，教练，俱乐部，联赛：他分析，他评估。这一直是他的一个习惯。他将事情分门别类。所以Xabi归到他的标签：他爱足球，他为一切努力，他不符合任何一个词语的定义。Xabi很久以前就离开了他的家乡俱乐部。

Philipp仍然需要时间对Xabi的性格作出评判。

 

 

他开始信任Xabi是因为Xabi喜欢Thomas。不只是容忍或是迁就他，而是似乎真正喜欢他。他积极地找Thomas谈话，甚至是 **德语** 对话，大概是为了提高他自己的语言能力，而Thomas很乐意地默许了，从来不会拒绝叽里呱啦谈论脑海里冒出的任何想法，如果这是Xabi想要的。而每当Thomas张开他的嘴，他那滔滔不绝的话，急速而富含浓厚的巴伐利亚口音，似乎的确对Xabi的德语有所改善，而不是完全搞混，这全都应该归功于Xabi。

他发现他们走到这个程度的时候，他与Thomas正在打高尔夫：Thomas刚胡乱挥出他的球杆，但不知何故，他的球仍然几乎是精准地降落在果岭的边缘，出于沮丧，Philipp正在认真考虑想个办法使得Thomas被禁止进入高尔夫球场（这是Thomas当天第三次击出一个漂亮的第一杆，几乎在此过程中削掉了Philipp的脑袋），这时Thomas出乎意料地说：“所以Xabi很棒，不是吗？”

Philipp从他的幻想中摆脱出来。“Alonso？”

“是啊，除非在我不注意的时候我们签下了另一个Xabi。”Thomas咧开嘴笑着说，“他很酷。我们谈了很多。”

Philipp翻了个白眼。“你是说 _ **你**_ 谈了很多。”

Thomas并不试图否认它。“好吧是的，但Xabi并不完全是一尊沉默的雕像。我们有对话。”

当Philipp准备好击球，怀疑肯定浮现在他的脸上，因为Thomas补充说：“真的！他要我帮他练习他的德语，你知道的？所以我们一直在谈话。”他沉吟了一分钟，“他让我想起你，有点儿。但更西班牙式，更少皱眉。”

“我不皱眉。”Philipp抗议说。

“你现在就在皱眉，Fips。”

“我在打高尔夫！我在集中注意力！或者至少我 _ **试图**_ 这么做。” 他意味深长地补充。Thomas忽略了他的暗示。他通常这样子。 

“但是是的，Xabi很棒。你知道他已经可以全部用德语来解释金融危机了吗？疯狂。”Thomas钦佩地晃着脑袋，“我们今晚打算去喝酒，要来吗？或者你会太忙于盯着你家里的各种东西？”

Philipp挥动球杆，将高尔夫球送上天，飞过球道刚好越出了果岭。他压下对这打过头的一击皱起眉头的冲动。Thomas不需要更多的炮弹。“是的，当然。你们什么时候走？”

 

 

Xabi与Thomas的友情是对Xabi所投射出来的，以及Philipp对他所预料的形象的这样一种偏离，于是Philipp知道：Xabi Alonso是一个可以结交的好人。

 

 

在Philipp开始信任Xabi之后，让他开始 _ **信任**_ 他并不需要很长时间——让他踢中场，组织它，主导它，以他让利物浦和皇马球迷们轮流歌唱他名字的优雅长传，以及对队友在哪里的绝对位置感。

Philipp学会依赖于Xabi知道Philipp对防守有什么要求，并相应地调整他的站位，当Pep开始安排Xabi打中卫，他和Xabi达成了默契配合（“欢迎来到Johan Cruyff全攻全守足球学院。”当Pep在训练中宣布，他想要开始让所有人换位，Thomas在Philipp耳畔悄悄说，而Philipp肘击了他的肚子）。

他也与Pep相处融洽，当被问及时，Xabi笑了。“那时候，我在皇马，Pep在巴萨，不是吗？所以当时他是某个我必须要视为对手的人。”他用他缓慢而清晰的德语说，仍然带有西班牙口音，但充满了信心，“但他总是代表着——美丽足球。在皇马，我看到了这一点。而现在我可以踢这种足球，现在我们都在拜仁，所以我可以踢瓜式足球，并且享受它。”

这就是Xabi如何看待这个世界。经验丰富，能力非凡的Xabi，而Philipp喜欢他，他真的喜欢。Thomas提起之后，他开始注意到这点，但Xabi有时候 _ **的确**_ 让Philipp想起他自己，以小小的嚣张的方式。他通情达理，而且善于思考，尽管他有时候也有冷冷发作怒气的坏脾气的一面。

有时候这也让Philipp想起他自己。

他能看到Xabi身上剥夺了他成为一个好队长的性格上的不足：Xabi深知他自己的缺点，但他用一种精心的淡漠来对待它们，而不是像Philipp一样，用他自己绝不是完全正面的野心和愤怒来驳斥它们。

另外要考虑的是Xabi对领导力没有构想这一无形但清楚的认知。诚然，他喜欢控制：他对他位置的经营说明了这点，但Philipp从未在Xabi身上见到Philipp清楚他对此感到内疚的那种 **逼迫** 。Xabi暗示，Xabi投入，当然。但Xabi并不试图 _ **夺取**_ 。他不敲定结果。他乐于把它留给Philipp。某种意义上这让他们不同：Philipp更喜欢知道他控制了所有的弦，而Xabi满足于确保弦都在那里，好让他可以跟着它们走，相信Philipp会带领他去他想去的地方。

它让他们分离，又把他们紧密结合在一起。Philipp从未见过另一名想要握紧那些弦，在某种程度上最终没有相撞的球员。但和Xabi，这很容易。他们是不同的形状，但彼此相邻整齐契合的形状。互为补充。

 

 

Philipp喜欢认为自己不是一个特别贪求的人。他有野心，当然，他总是喜欢控制。他很可能不是特别喜欢站在聚光灯下，然而他肯定喜欢站在麦克风后。

但他从来不是特别追求某人或某物不放手的人。也许在他更年轻，更傻一点的时候，他是，但即使在那时，它与其说是占有，倒不如说是控制和影响。与其说他想要某人，倒不如说他想要知道 _ **如何**_ 拥有他们。他不需要某物，但他需要知道 _ **如何**_ 使用它。

所以在传统意义上，Philipp并不想要很多，但当他确实看到他想要能够拆解，再把它们重新拼凑好的某件东西，而不经拥有者的教范，他会坚持不懈地努力。

他觉得他想要拆解Xabi Alonso。

 

 

赛季前训练结束的那个晚上，整支球队出去喝酒，一个小小的开赛庆祝。Philipp认为这是他们应得的。他们在赛季前的训练里全都很努力，他知道他们很自信，但他不必担心他们变得自满。所有一切下面有太多能量在不断哼声，太多饥饿感。

他能从Xabi身上看到它，尽管Xabi早已赢得了能赢得的一切。Xabi将懒洋洋的幽默与想要获取，拿下，夺得的某种审视性的内驱力相混合。尽管目前他所拿的唯一东西是另一杯酒，对着某个人说的某句话在笑。Philipp不能判断那是谁或者那是什么：所有的一切都开始交织成一大群欢乐人群的满足感，低沉的谈话声在笑声和碰杯声中交叉迂回。

刚开始喝酒的热潮平静下来以后，每个人都落入小对话当中，大声的喧闹消退为偶尔的叫喊。夜晚悄然而逝，Philipp发现自己在酒吧旁，一个微笑的Xabi朝他漫步走来。

“ _ **队长**_ 。”Xabi说，他的话语不是很含糊，但快了。他懒洋洋地微笑着，亮出完美的整齐牙齿。

“ _ **Xabi**_ 。”Philipp回答，饶有兴致地微笑看着他。他之前就注意到Xabi喝了不少酒，不是好像他在试图忘怀或者逃避，而是好像他想要享受他自己，他知道如何达到他能承受的这个地步。Philipp还强烈怀疑Xabi **完全** 知道他穿着皱巴巴的衬衣，他修长的手指缠绕着一杯过于强烈的琥珀色液体看起来有多么美好。

“准备好带领我们在新赛季走向胜利了吗？”Xabi说，戏弄地，眼睛闪闪发光。

“别太自大了。”Philipp警告地说，主要为了它的缘故。

“我？从不。”Xabi说的是英语，而Philipp可以检测到隐含其下的西班牙语大舌音R还有那些元音，话语末尾上扬的音调，一个清晰的遗迹。利物浦的纪念，Philipp推想。他的德语相当不错，一直越来越好，但Philipp喜欢用英语和Xabi交谈。Xabi更擅长于此，他的想法里有一种Philipp很享受的微妙之处。

他们正在谈论第二天的计划，赛季正式开始前他们的休假日，这时Xabi伸出一只手按向Philipp的手肘处，不是为了稳住他自己，而只是触摸，一个小小的接触。Xabi对Philipp微微一笑，他的眼睛突然变得很是晦暗。黑咖啡，Philipp想。

“嘿，”Xabi说，小心翼翼地，“你想一起来我家吗？”

酒吧里的人几乎都走光了。他们似乎总是最后离开的人：更衣室，派对。流连忘返是他们的天性。

Philipp看着Xabi。Xabi看回来。

Philipp点点头。“我会在我的车里跟着你。”

 

 

“你以前这么做过吗？”Xabi用低沉的声音问。可能只是简单的好奇心，或是关心，但他听起来略带那种只有Xabi会摆的派头的态度，好像他不相信Philipp知道他给他自己招惹了什么，而这触到了Philipp的痛处。

“是的。”他简短地说，并没有阐述。但然后，感到微微苦涩和想要刺痛人，他补充说：“而且我 **知道** 你也是。”

Xabi的眼睛眯了起来。“不过，这是很久以前的事了。”

“这正是它发生的方式，不是吗？很多事情都是在很久以前。”

它并不明确，它近乎玄妙，但Xabi明白他的意思，他悲哀地笑了。“这是真的。”

Timo的脸不请自来，在他心里一闪而过，Philipp微微瑟缩了一下。Xabi注意到了，Philipp赶紧摇了摇头。“没什么。”

Xabi的表情转为同情。“我知道。我——也是。什么都没有。”他挖苦地笑了，“有时候，他让人无法专心。”

他没有阐明，但Philipp敢打赌Xabi说的是谁。房间里很安静，但不是之前萦绕在他们身上的流动的安静，这是思考的安静，他们都迷失在他们自己的思绪里。

“也许我们不应该。”Philipp说，终于。之前他一直漂浮其中的温暖已经消散，留给他冰冷的提醒，为什么与Xabi的这整个…… _ **事情**_ ，是个坏主意。

Xabi沉重地看着他。“不吗？”

“不。”

他点点头。“好的。”他坐回他的脚后跟，将他自己和Philipp之间的距离拉到刚刚好，可以让Philipp突然再次看清一切的距离。Xabi的嘴角上扬成一丝微笑。“值得一试，不是吗？

Philipp微弱地笑了。“值得一试。”

 

 

当他把车开进他自己家的车道，他在里面坐了一会儿，车灯熄灭，引擎安静，在黑暗中。他想起Xabi的那丝微笑，还有他搭在Philipp胳膊上的手。他想起 _ **值得一试**_ 。

Xabi 是过客，Philipp告诉他自己。开始一段他早已完全预知结局的感情，这没有意义。 

 

 

Philipp曾经爱上过人。 

他不认为他爱上了Xabi。

曾经，Philipp年轻十岁，不是队长。他的职责开始并结束于他尽他所能在球队里发挥作用。他曾经被租借，他并不特别为此心烦意乱，更多的是把它当作一种测试，迎面处理这个问题，怀着他会展示给他们看，如果他被送走，他会充分利用它到拜仁会尽早争着把他要回来这种程度的想法。

 _ **充分利用它**_ 包含了Timo，这是可喜的一方面。（而Philipp不后悔它；Philipp不 _ **后悔**_ ，并不真的——发生的一切，发生的是有用的，他告诉自己，它可以研究，它可以使用——他告诉自己。）

但现在不同了。几乎完全不同。Philipp手臂上有一个袖标，他刚放弃另一个。事情在他身上压的更重。他有银盘来证明它——银盘，还有金杯。他年纪更大了，他显然——嗯，更睿智，如果不是更聪明，他很满意于他的所在。

有时候它令人恐惧，他不知道如果他现在见到Timo，他会不会再次爱上他。那时候，它是自由降落，惊心动魄的气流倾泻而来，当他失足，伸出双手拉着他的降落伞的绳索，只是因为他可以。

Xabi不是自由降落。Xabi是可控的降落。Philipp发现他自己不是梦想着Xabi，他发现他自己 _ **揣摩**_ 着Xabi，像一颗棋子。拼凑起来的，谨慎地意识到他的每一步的Xabi。

Philipp不认为他在恋爱。他想他可能处于相互理解的阶段，这可能像是爱情，对于已经拥有，或者曾经受够了真实的东西，不能承受更多，无论如何也没有时间去爱的人。 

 

 

然后Xabi在对阵达姆施塔特的比赛中进了一个只能被称为绝妙的球，事情发生了改变。 

Xabi整个 **人** 亮了起来，当球优雅地飞入球网，观众站立起来，不敢置信地尖叫，他旋转着跳起来，以纯粹的孩子气的喜悦之情微笑着，然后消失在一堆欣喜若狂的队友里。

 

 

“很高兴知道我仍然可以做到。”Xabi后来在更衣室里说，声音平静，但洋溢着幸福，“我年轻了十岁，我想。”

而他没有。他甚至没有年轻半分，Philipp也没有。这不是2005年，Xabi不在利物浦，而Philipp不在斯图加特。事情在变化，人们在变化，时代在变化。Xabi仍然可以在禁区和禁区之外进漂亮的弧线球，而Philip仍然可以展示完美的滑铲，但他们不再是只怀着对有人提前准备了降落伞的信任，就可以随心所欲，纵身一跳自由降落的人。

但是，Philipp想，看着Xabi仔细叠好他的东西，然后将它们整齐地放好，这不完全是他寻找的那种自由降落。如果他在寻找什么的话。 

 

 

回到家后他给Xabi打了个电话，被转到了语音邮件。Xabi肯定还在开车。他本不会留下语音信息，只是等着稍后再打电话，但Philipp不是那种会在某人的电话上留下“一个未接来电”而不同时留下“一个新的语音邮件”的人。他喜欢完整。

“嗨Xabi，我是Philipp——我想你还在开车回家，但当你有空了，给我回个电话，我想去喝一杯，如果你愿意。”

十分钟之内Xabi打来了电话。“Philipp？”

“Xabi。嗨。我想知道如果——”他改了主意。“嗯，实际上，我有话要说。你想过来我这里吗？”

“当然。”Xabi立刻说，“现在？”

“如果不是什么大问题。”

“从来都不是问题，队长。”Philipp能听到Xabi声音里的坏笑，“我马上就到。”

 

 

门铃响了，Philipp打开门，看到Xabi站在门廊，姿态随意，但在12月晚上的寒风中蜷缩在他的呢绒短大衣里。Philipp让他进了门，Xabi小心地把他的大衣挂在门厅里的一个衣钩上。解开他脖子上的围巾。Philipp看着他，微微彷徨起来。

自从那天晚上他跟Xabi一起回家以来，他们之间没有变得奇怪。他们从未提起它，Xabi一直是他一如既往的样子：坏笑着，懒洋洋的，但总是彬彬有礼。

他转身面向Philipp，说：“队长，”而同时Philipp张开他的嘴，说：“Xabi——”

他们都停下来。

这就是为什么他们什么都没说过，Philipp黯然地想。没有什么奇怪和不自然，只要什么都没说过。但现在作品都涂上胶了，这完全是他的错。他向前挺进。

“我的确喜欢你，Xabi。”他急匆匆地说，因为他觉得如果他深思熟虑得再久一点，如何像个大人一样说起它，他会只是呛住，再也不会说起任何。所以他干脆胡乱匆忙地说出来，就像很多年前他这么做的一样。“我喜欢你，但我想在一切开始之前弄清楚，因为我不断问自己，你寻找的是什么，我又在寻找什么，而——”

Xabi吻了他。就只是走向前，亲吻了他，他冰冷的鼻子撞在Philipp的脸颊，他柔软的手指温柔地缠在Philipp的手臂。而这令人困惑。因为他的腹部没有近乎令人恐惧的急流，没有令人头晕目眩的翻滚。每件事都不同，每个人都不同——而不同，它不坏，它只是——

“这好吗？”Xabi问，小心翼翼地拉开距离。谨慎地，计算地。在等待的Xabi。笑起来仍然像当他进了一个漂亮的球时看上去几乎不到二十岁的Xabi。

Philipp微笑起来。“是的。”他说，果断地，“这很好。”


End file.
